Titles
Titles in the DrARPG are earned through artistic (or literary) challenges for a particular discipline. Some are competitions hosted by DrARPG groups or players where players submit their characters and are judged against each other to determine the winner(s). Some titles may also be earned solo through titling systems, where a player must complete certain requirements with the character to earn their title. Titles are abbreviated and added to a name as a prefix title, placed before a dragon's registered name, or a suffix title, placed after a dragon's registered name. Some titles are not earned through shows because they are not for sports, but for a particular job. Dragons are put through rigorous examination of a dragon's ability to work in a particular field and awarded a title when they have proven their capabilities. These are working titles, and are used as prefix titles. Most sports follow the same titling system, although with additions to the name to define what the title is for and abbreviation to be differentiated from the other titles of the same tier. :Fledgling, abbreviated to F'''. :Trainee, abbreviated to '''T. :Novice, abbreviated to N'''. :Proficient, abbreviated to '''P. :Adept, abbreviated to A'''. :Expert, abbreviated to '''E. :Champion, abbreviated to C'''. :Master, abbreviated to '''M. :Grand Master, abbreviated to G'''. Dragons begin untitled and earn the Fledgling rank as their first title. There are exceptions, however, such as with the conformation titles, which are really only two: '''Ch for champion and GCh for grand champion. The champion (C'') field (a prefix field) must be used to make the ''Titles section appear in the discipline infobox. Specialty Titles A specialty show is one which focuses on a particular breed/species and as such, dragons compete against limited opponents. A title earned within a specialty show is denoted by an additional "s." placed before the regular title. :Example: s.Ch A dragon whose breed/species specializes in a particular discipline usually excels over other dragons competing within that discipline. Because of this, these often compete in the specialty division (just as there are divisions by weight or build). Dragons which participate in specialty divisions are titled differently than regular competitors. (They do not earn the specialty title if competing against regulars. The title is written with an "x." before the regular title. :Example: x.AF Some dragons are not particularly proficient in a sport or are not adapted to a task, but specialty shows are created just for them to compete them against each other. Like when a dragon which is not a good flier, but a special course is created just for them, or when a dragon is too small to work pulling loads, but they have an adapted drafting competition amongst themselves. These titles have a ".s" to the end of the titles. :Example: FAR.s The "." specialty titles are usually kept alongside regular titles should they be available and they generally rank up separately; that is to say that a dragon can be a master of agility in regular competitions, but only a novice within its specialty discipline. Many sports involving physical activity are split between weight. Titles earned in sports with weight divisions have "h-" for heavyweight, "m-" for middleweight, and "l-" for lightweight preceding the title. :Example: h-FAR Divisions by type may occur, but unless it is also a specialty show, it is not noted. If it is noted, it is noted as a specialty. Do note that, besides a s. specialty show, conformation will not carry any additions to a title, as all dragons are judged together. Category:Infopage